The present invention relates generally to the field of devices for forming patterns in a sheet of material. The present disclosure relates more specifically to devices for forming a pattern in a sheet of material in a predetermined shape along a straight line or predetermined path at one or more regular intervals as determined by the device.
In scrapbooking and paper craft arts, hobbyists form patterns along the border of sheet materials, such as craft paper, mat for picture framing, etc. Currently, a hobbyist often uses scissors to cut or a die to punch various border patterns. Forming the pattern along the border of the sheet material typically involves repeating the cutting or punching process at regular intervals to form a repeating pattern. Conventional systems and methods require the hobbyist to realign the die and the sheet material for each punching process, which can result in misalignment with the previously formed pattern due to human error.